Con un solo ojo
by Vistoria
Summary: /AU/ Le sacaría uno de sus hermosos ojos azules con una cuchara y luego jugaría pin-pon con él.


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Yo sólo los tomo para escribir esta historia que es de mi completa autoría. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

**Aclaración:** absurdo, realmente absurdo.

* * *

~**.**~

**C**on un solo **o**jo.

~**.**~

Quiéreme, quiéreme, quiéreme ¡Quiéreme!

_Qui-é-re-me._

A cada paso susurraba en voz apenas audible por ella misma la palabra mágica que entre más veces repitiera más rápido conseguiría cumplir su anhelo.

¡Quiéreme! ¡Ámame!

Se miraba los pies y trataba que cada pisada fuera más fuerte que la anterior, así lograría provocar una movimiento telúrico de magnitudes sorprendentes que destruiría el mundo y los dejaría como únicos sobrevivientes a ella y él.

Se amarían hasta el cansancio; hasta que ambos murieran por una sobredosis de sexo y la humanidad se extinguiera y los unicornios renacerían para dominar el mundo y prontamente el universo entero.

El viento remeció su desordenado cabello logrando que algunos mechones le taparan la vista. Los apartó con violencia y trató de ordenar su larga melena castaña.

¿Por qué mierda no se había peinado ese día?

Acomodó la mochila-morral en su hombro porque se estaba cayendo, pero los libros que llevaba bajo el brazo resbalaron estando a punto de caerse. Logró maniobrar hasta que después de algunos pasos torpes volvió a reincorporarse, miró a todos lados por si alguien la había visto, cuadró los hombros, resopló el pelo que se metió en su boca, intentó acomodarse la salvaje melena y fingió que no había pasado nada alzando la mirada y creyéndose diosa del universo. Tropezó con un bache y los libros fueron a dar al suelo. Miró a todos lados por si alguien la había visto pero nadie le prestaba atención. Cuando se agachó a recogerlos, se cayó la mochila-morral y el pelo se le vino a la cara nuevamente.

Malhumorada se levantó con todas las cosas entre las manos, movió bruscamente la cabeza intentando apartarse el cabello y maldijo a Morfeo por amarla tanto y querer tenerla entre sus brazos hasta bien tarde, razón por la cual se había quedado dormida aquella mañana y casi no llega a dar su examen a primera hora. Luego tuvo que entregar un trabajo y presentarlo frente a la clase, después otra asignatura de asistencia obligatoria y a todas había llegado corriendo porque iba atrasada. En ningún momento le alcanzaron los minutos para peinarse o comer algo.

Le rugió la tripa.

Alzó la vista y el sol le cegó por unos segundos, pero cuando volvió a recobrar su sentido a lo lejos lo divisó soltando un suspiro enamorado y sonriendo como tonta.

¡Me encantas Neji Hyūga!

Quiso gritarle desde su ubicación y que él la mirara con sus extraños ojitos, le sonriera como idiota enamorado y abriera sus brazos instándola a correr hacía él, entonces ella soltaría todo y echaría a correr en cámara lenta viendo pasar a su lado pajaritos y flores, y todo el mundo se detendría hasta que ella se lanzara en los brazos de él y se fundieran en un beso romántico como los de aquellas películas que provocaban diabetes.

Pero prefirió no hacer nada porque de seguro si le gritaba parecería una loca de patio y el la miraría con sus ojitos hermosos y cara de "qué mierda" y luego nunca más le hablaría por horas en el chat de Facebook, la bloquearía y la eliminaría, y Tenten no quería eso ¡no! Por ningún motivo quería dejar de chatear horas y horas todos los días, perder el tiempo y fingir que no tenía sueño a pesar de estar casi amaneciendo. Llevaban meses de conversaciones diarias y ya habían llegado al punto de las indirectas e insinuaciones y la chica sabía que faltaba muy poco para que él estuviese calentándole la cama y fuera su juguete sexual.

Necesitaba desestresarse y olvidarse de la universidad con una maratónica sesión de sexo.

Se quedó parada en la mitad del patio que había entre la facultad de ciencias jurídicas y la de pedagogía, mirándolo desde la lejanía como una estúpida, maravillándose con su largo y perfecto cabello castaño, con su piel blanquecina, su cara de culo y su imponente presencia. Y es que para cualquiera que lo mirase ―como ella en ese momento― podría parecer que Neji era el ser más antipático y ególatra del mundo, que era despreciativo y trataba como inferiores al resto de los humanos, pero no era así. Después de las largas jornadas que ambos compartían mediante la red social, Tenten había llegado a conocerlo más a fondo dándose cuenta que, a pesar de ser un muchacho serio, al menos con la escritura se explayaba muy bien y le permitía conocerlo, eso y también que en las ocasiones en que se habían encontrado, él se mostraba afable y poco a poco iba soltándose en la conversación.

Tenten se regocijó de sí misma al recordar que en varias oportunidades le había sacado hermosas sonrisas y hasta carcajadas.

Lo tenía comiendo de su mano, pronto le daría azotes en el culo y lo sodomizaría.

No quiso acercarse porque sería demasiado interés por parte de ella, prefería cuando se encontraban por casualidad y que fuera él que iniciara la conversación por chat, de esa forma no quedaba como una loca obsesionada y arrastrada, necesitada de cariño y sexo. Sacaba a relucir su orgullo femenino haciéndose la interesante y despreocupada.

_Despeinada también._

Sus ojos se desviaron unos centímetros logrando verla a ella... la perfecta, hermosa, curvilinea, y sencillamente perfecta chica que siempre estaba con Neji.

La odiaba más de lo que aborrecía a los insectos, y los gatos.

Odiaba esa sonrisa perfecta, sus labios sensuales, sus ojos almendrados de un hermoso color azul, su piel sin impurezas, su largo, brillante y perfecto cabello castaño rojizo. Todo en ella era perfección, y era tan hermosa, tan, pero tan hermosa, que Tenten se sentía como una mosca come caca al lado de ella. La chica tenía un cuerpo envidiable; era alta, cintura pequeña, piernas largas y torneadas, caderas acorde, un redondo trasero, senos a medida; sus medidas eran perfecta. ¡Todo en esa maldita mujer era perfecto!

¿Y qué tenía la miserable y poco agraciada Tenten?

Las tetas más grandes y quizás más caderas, también tenía cintura, pero no era tan delgada como ella, pero todos sus atributos los ocultaba bajo holgada ropa hippie. Su cabello castaño normal estaba cada vez más largo y poco cuidado, sus ojos eran de un color café común y corriente, sus labios eran como los de Angelina Jolie... _**en su mente**_ claro está. Su estatura dejaba mucho que desear ya que parecía enana al lado de muchas personas, incluyendo a su adorado Neji el cual le sacaba más de una cabeza...

En fin, comparada con aquella chica, Tenten parecía una ameba.

Fue en esos momentos en que totalmente perdida de la realidad, profesaba un odio descomunal hacía la amiga de **SU** Neji, que no alcanzó a darse cuenta que ambos se le quedaron mirando desde la distancia.

El hombre alzó un poco la mano en un gesto de saludo dibujando en su perfecto rostro varonil una especie de sonrisa, mientras que la chica le sonrió radiante, como iluminada por una luz divina, agitando su mano con entusiasmo. Tenten forzó una sonrisa sintiéndose fuera de lugar, alzó levemente la mano correspondiendo el gesto. Luego dio media vuelta y se marchó rápidamente (casi levantando polvo) y con los ojos clavados en el pavimento.

Detestaba a Kumiko no sólo porque era perfectamente perfecta, sino que también porque le generaba unos malsanos celos. Porque esa hermosa mujer era intima amiga de Neji; siempre estaban juntos, estudiaban lo mismo, hacían los trabajos juntos, eran amigos de no sabía cuándo. Ella le publicaba en Facebook cosas que Tenten no entendía, pero que él siempre le daba _"me gusta"_ y comentaba algo que no aclaraba nada la situación para la castaña e insípida ameba. Tenten sentía ganas de destruirla, pero en ocasiones se olvidaba de su odio ya que la chica era muy gentil y simpática con ella, tratándola incluso como una amiga. Y cuando se acordaba, Tenten volvía a odiarla por ser más perfecta que la perfección.

¡Por favor Odín! Nadie puede ser tan increíblemente perfecta.

A veces la idea de hacer un ritual Vudú el carcomía el cerebro, formando maquiavélicas imágenes que pasaban a una velocidad asombrosa por su cabeza, logrando que su rostro se viera como el de una obsesionada psicópata despeinada, causando pavor en quienes circulaban por su lado.

Y es que la idea de robarle un mechón de cabello a Neji y ponérselo a un muñeco de paja que lo representaba, vestirlo de la misma forma que él y luego bailar desnuda alrededor de una fogata en un claro del bosque siniestro, al tiempo que invocaba a todas las brujas, duendes, sapos y culebras, Thor, Odín, el Capitán América, el mismísimo Hulk y todos los superhéroes existentes, incluso hasta el profesor Xavier, todo para conseguir que **SU** Neji la amara y deseara por toda la eternidad.

_**Uka-shaka. Uka-shaka. Uka-shaka**_.

Bailaría alrededor del fuego, con su cabello desordenado y algunas plumas encajadas en el, al tiempo que con una mano taparía y destaparía su boca, como los indígenas norteamericanos en un ritual de adoración, emitiendo sonidos que sólo los seres a los que había invocado entenderían y sabrían que ella les estaba llamando.

Al lado del fuego y con su perfecto cuerpo desnudo estaría Kumiko, amordazada y atada, esperando para convertirse en el sacrificio que Tenten entregaría al dios de nórdico, su hijo del martillo y a todos los amiguitos de éste.

Al final, cuando las llamas de la fogata alcanzaran la copa de los arboles más altos del bosque siniestro, Tenten se lanzaría sobre la hermosa mujer y con una cuchara le sacaría uno de sus hermosos ojos azules, quedando así con el rostro desfigurado y la mueca de espanto marcada para siempre en el solo ojo que le quedaría. Para completar su ritual, jugaría pin-pon con el ojo junto a Hulk hasta que éste, cansado de perder lo tomaría con su enorme mano y lo haría estallar.

Entonces, en medio del bosque, Tenten desnuda y con las manos manchadas de sangre, reiría macabremente habiendo completado su ritual de amor.

_**Neji la amaría por siempre.**_

Saliendo abruptamente de sus desquiciados planes, rebuscó en su pantalón su teléfono móvil y miró la hora. Nuevamente iba atrasada a clases... tenía que de una vez por todas dejar de soñar despierta y organizar su tiempo, así mismo como tenía que dejar de jugar videojuegos, leer comica y mirar pornografía.

Mientras la castaña chica corría maldiciendo a Kronos, en la misma banca continuaban sentados Neji Hyūga y su mejor amiga Kumiko.

Se mantenían en silencio, disfrutando tranquilamente de un café y un cigarrillo matando el tiempo sobrante antes de entrar a clases.

―Tenten es una chica muy linda y simpática ¿cierto? ―preguntó ella interrumpiendo el silencio. Sus hermosos ojos azules seguían mirando la dirección por donde la castaña había desaparecido. Su compañero emitió un sonido que no sabía si interpretar como afirmación o negación. Continuó.― Me gusta... me gusta mucho, ella es demasiado especial ¿Crees que yo le pueda gustar?

Neji se atragantó con el sorbo de café que bebía.

―¡¿Te gusta? ―exclamó más fuerte de lo habitual mostrándose como pocas veces sorprendido.

―Sí ―afirmó Kumiko convencida―. ¿Crees que pueda conquistarla?

―¡No! ―señaló el Hyūga notoriamente contrariado―. ¡Por ningún motivo! No puedes llegar y destruir todo lo que he avanzado en estos meses con ella.

―¿Avanzado?¿Has estado conversando con ella? ―en el bello rostro de la mujer se vislumbró molestia―. ¿Quieres conquistarla' ¿Te gusta? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

―Me gusta desde que la conocí cuando chocamos en la cafetería ―una porción de orgullo relució en esa frase, Neji sentía que tenía ventaja en la situación―. Desde ahí que conversamos todos los días... ya casi estamos saliendo.

_**El dulce e inocente Neji no tenía las mismas intenciones perversas que la mujer de la que hablaba.**_

―¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ―cuestionó ella ofendida―. Soy tu mejor amiga.

―Son cosas privadas ―asumió él bebiendo otro sorbo de café. Aspiró de su cigarrillo y exhaló―. Además, a ti también te gustan las mujeres Kumiko, si te decía que me interesaba una podía empezar a interesarte a ti también ―terminó a modo de broma.

―Pues sí me interesa ―reconoció la aludida―, desde hace tiempo; desde que me la presentaste.

El Hyūga sintió que ése había sido un golpe bajo viniendo de su amiga.

―Si me hubieses contado ―continuó la mujer―, esto no estaría pasando, pero yo pensé que no te interesaba, no mostrabas ningún signo de que te gustara... y ella tampoco.

―Sí le gusto ―aseguró el hombre―. Nos gustamos mucho.

―No estaría tan segura de eso ―Kumiko se puso de pie, botando la colilla del cigarro y tirando a un basurero cercano el vacío vaso de café. La decisión estaba pintada en su rostro―. Tenten me gusta Neji, me gusta mucho, y si me hubieses dicho que a ti también te gustaba esto no habría pasado... ahora, yo me la jugaré por ella.

―¿Me desafías? ―cuestionó arrogante el aludido, levantándose también―. ¿Quieres ver a quién elige Tenten?

―Tómalo como quieras ―respondió―, pero no descansaré hasta conseguirlo.

―¡Pues yo tampoco! ―declaró la guerra el Hyūga dándose vuelta para marcharse con su globo de orgullo flotando a tres pies de alto.

―Tenemos clases por acá ¡idiota! ―le gritó la chica.

Sin variar ni un ápice su expresión, el chico se dio media vuelta y siguió a su amiga hacía la facultad donde ambos estudiaban.

Tres horas después... de una extensa tortura sobre la literatura renacentista, Tenten casi agonizaba de hambre, faltaba poco para que se arrastrara por el césped mendigando una migaja de pan, pero como buena universitaria acostumbrada a pasar hambre y dormir poco, lograba olvidarse rápidamente de sus necesidades distrayéndose con sus más absurdos pensamientos.

Recordó el ritual Vudú que antes había maquinado con tal de enamorar _por siempre_ a Neji y repasó mentalmente los sencillos movimientos que tendría que hacer con la cuchara para sacarle limpiamente el ojo a quien sería su víctima. Como sacrificio propio tendría que encargarse de desvirginar a Thor y convertirse a tiempo parcial en la reina de Asgard, lo cual realmente sería una extenuante labor porque no sabía cómo lo haría para vivir en dos mundos.

Aunque quien realmente le interesaba era el actor que encarnaba al Dios del Trueno...

―¿Cómo se llama? ―cuestionó en voz alta mientras caminaba lentamente y miraba al cielo exigiendo la iluminación de Odín.

―¿Quién?

Estuvo a punto de sufrir un pre-infarto al encontrarse con su dios nórdico de frente.― ¿Ah? ―fue lo único que logró emitir al ser embelesada por la belleza de Neji y sus ojitos que la miraban fijamente a tan sólo unos centímetros ―_varios― _ más arriba que ella.

―Tengo algo que preguntarte ―ignoró el extraño intercambio de palabras anterior ya que ni siquiera él entendía.

―¿Ah? ―nuevamente quedando como idiota frente a su futuro semental.

Al momento exacto en que Neji hablaría, la perfecta y hermosa figura de Kumiko apareció corriendo como Forrest Gump y cuadrándose junto al chico. Los dos amigos se miraron desafiantes y a la castaña ―_nuevamente ameba_― le pareció ver salir chispas de sus ojos.

―¡Tenten! ―exclamó con entusiasmo la chica de hermosos ojos azules.

_Que pronto sólo tendría uno_, pensó la castaña mientras le sonría falsamente a su interlocutora.

―Kumiko ―saludó― ¿A qué se debe tu entusiasmo?

Neji vio todos los movimientos que realizaba su ex amiga, ahora enemiga, logrando anticiparse a la próxima pregunta de ella.

―¿Quieres salir conmigo? ―casi gritaron los dos al unisono.

―¿Eh?

_¡Muy bien Tenten! Ya has aprendido dos vocales._

Las miradas fulminantes de los dos mejores amigos volvieron a encontrarse y la realidad se volvió un duelo a muerte al más puro estilo Mortal Kombat.

La castaña se sentía completamente confundida, pensando que quizás se había desmayado por el hambre que tenía en algún lugar del patio y ahora los cuervos le estaban sacando los ojos mientras tigres siberianos le comían las entrañas y ella se encontraba mentalmente en una realidad paralela donde su eterno amor la invitaba a salir... y la chica que tanto detestaba también.

Se distrajo pensando en su amado Thor (o el actor del que no sabía el nombre) y en su papel desarrollado en la película de Los Vengadores. Comparó la historia presentada con el comic original y se molestó al encontrar tantas diferencias y cambios. Recordó también a los particulares ornitorrincos y en cómo podría conseguir uno de mascota...

―¡Tenten! ―el llamado a coro de las dos personas que estaban frente a ella la devolvió a la realidad.

_Asgard tendría que seguir esperando por su presencia._

Miró ceñuda a Neji mientras lentamente giraba el rostro y juntaba más sus cejas, para mirar a Kumiko. Repitió el movimiento, pensó unos instantes, asió firme la correa de su mochila-morral de muchos colores, apretó los libros que todavía cargaba, se aclaró la garganta y con sus particulares ―_comunes_― ojos cafés finalmente sentenció:

―Me gustan los hombres... creo... ―aunque su tono de voz no se notaba muy convencido.

Es que a ella le gustaba Neji... **mucho.**

Tanto que todas sus fantasías sexuales eran con él desde que lo había conocido. Incluso lo imaginaba vestido de Thor: _el sexual Thor_.

El rostro de la siempre hermosa Kumiko se desfiguró y gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Como en la más triste escena de una melodramática telenovela, la chica fue cayendo lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas sobre el verde y húmedo césped, escondiendo su lloroso rostro entre el hueco que formaban sus dos manos.

Neji sonrió triunfante admirando con soberbia y victoria la derrota de su contrincante. Sus ojos se iluminaron como estrellas observando el horizonte con los puños alzados. Desde la lejanía, todos los personajes de Mortal Kombat le hacían un gesto positivo con el dedo pulgar y una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.

La castaña ―ya no ameba, porque realmente Kumiko se veía muy fea llorando― se sintió culpable de ver a su compañera de género derramando unas forzadas lágrimas por ella. Ahora ya no la veía como una enemiga, incluso se le habían quitado los deseos de sacarle un ojo con una cuchara.

Se arrodilló junto a ella, dándole unas torpes palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro, la chica sollozó más fuerte.

―Lo siento ―fue lo único que pudo decir la futura profesora de lengua y causante de la disputa de dos buenos amigos.

―No te preocupes ―susurró con su melodiosa voz Kumiko, retomando su perfección―. Lo entiendo...

―Es que realmente Neji me gusta mucho, mucho ―intentó justificarse la castaña.

Kumiko sólo le sonrió con sus hermosos ―_e intactos_― ojos azules llorosos.

―Tenten ―llamó el chico aún con flamas en los ojos―. ¿Vamos?

La sonrisa de la aludida fue enorme al tiempo que se reincorporaba.

Caballeroso e inocente de Neji Hyūga que ni siquiera lograba imaginar lo que le esperaba para esa noche.

_El disfraz de Thor esperaba abajo de la cama de Tenten._

* * *

_La aclaración ya estaba hecha... esta historia no tiene patas ni orejas, pero me gustó.  
_

_Quería escribir una historia de esas que me agradan con cierto toque de humor (que no sé sí será divertido) y absurdas. Bueno, éste fue el resultado, aunque creí que sería más corta =/  
_

_¡Mi historia 49! Con personajes de Marvel y todo.  
_

_¡Espero sus reviews! :D  
_

_Ahora que mi cabeza está de vuelta, estoy aprovechando todos los momentos para escribir. Espero que me dure.  
_

_Y a la personilla que generosamente me detalló su historia pidiéndome que la escribiera (ella sabe quien es) sólo le digo: será la 50 :D  
_

_También volví a ver Naruto gracias a mi hermano ya que me dijo que el relleno se había terminado. No recuerdo cuál fue el último capítulo que vi, ni el manga que leí... pero deben ser unos... seis o siete -quizás más- meses atrás, así que ahora retomo desde el inicio de la guerra.  
_

_Nada más, sólo espero que les haya gustado y sus comentarios.  
_


End file.
